Exposure
by Nothing You Can Prove
Summary: After an unsuccessful modelling breakthrough in LA, Rachel Amber returns to Arcadia Bay. When her best friend, Chloe Price, comes along with a once in a lifetime opportunity, how can she refuse? Maybe business isn't the only thing on her mind.


**Hey guys, I hope you are doing well today. This is an idea I've had lined up for ages, now I've finally gotten around to writing it. I just have like a million other ideas to do now… We have a new ship for me here, Amberfield, which I am hella stoked for. I can't help but ship all these gay dorks together. Max doesn't have her powers and the whole Dark Room thing doesn't happen, but I shall be drawing on some of the canon stuff e.g. Max moving to Seattle and then attending Blackwell etc.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Rachel's Apartment – Friday 14** **th** **October 2016 – 1:24 pm**

On this bleak and dreary October morning, Rachel Amber was lounging around on the beat up couch in her small apartment while she absentmindedly flicked through one of her well-read fashion magazines. The one she was currently browsing through was dated back to April 2013 and was a personal favorite of hers. While this place wasn't the dream mansion her ambitious mind had always imagined she'd be residing in, she had to admit that it held a certain appeal. If she was completely honest, she actually thought that she preferred this. There was something enchanting about the quirky décor and it was certainly cozy. It really felt like home, more so than anywhere else she had ever lived. Additionally, the rent was cheap which was always a bonus when money was tight.

She'd actually recently received a payment for one of her latest photoshoots for a small time magazine company last month, which had put her in a pretty good mood. It meant that she didn't need to put extra hours in at that shady club again like last month. Even the thought of having to work the graveyard shift there again sent a shiver down her spine. Still, when there was rent to be paid, she didn't have much of a choice until she actually managed to get a steady income from modelling. She was just starting to get somewhere with her big dream. Sure, she was still stuck in Arcadia, but at least things were going in the right direction for a change. She'd aimed too high trying to make it big in LA straight away and after a few months of living there, struggling to earn an income, she had to return back to Arcadia Bay with her tail between her legs.

The main reason for her failure had been a certain job she'd taken up with the well-known photographer, Mark Jefferson. Hailed as the King of the Photographic Modelling scene, he had been in the business for well over a decade, coming up for two, and had gained international prestige with his alternative darker style, which had pushed the very boundaries of mainstream fashion photography. His gamble had paid off, and that was an understatement. Most models would do anything to even have one picture taken by him simply because of the exposure it would receive and the opportunities that would no doubt follow.

When she'd first seen the ad, she couldn't help but feel like someone was looking out for her. She had always believed heavily in that kind of thing, not on a religious thread mind you, more of a… spiritual one. Without hesitation, she had signed up and actually managed to land the gig much to her delight. On taking up the job however, she soon began to regret ever applying. She had heard some unsavory rumors about Mark Jefferson before accepting the shoot, but had brushed most of them aside as idle gossip. When she actually got on set, she realized that most, if not all, of the things she'd heard were true… and then some.

On set, he was totally focused on his mission and remained 100% professional, off set and behind the scenes was another matter entirely. He'd been a total creep, aggressively hitting on all the models and offering them... degrading opportunities, promising them that breakthrough they all so desperately wanted. While Rachel herself did want to make it, she wasn't willing to compromise herself like that, at least not for someone like Mark Jefferson, and she would want to do that kind of thing for fun, not for any financial or promotional gain.

She actually had no qualms messing around with her fellow models or even the main photographer running the shoot if she took a liking to them, but she had standards that she refused to lower. She would not settle for some middle aged asshole who would promise great things, then discard her like a used tissue when he'd had his fill. She wanted a certain level of respect… and for her partner to be a girl. She'd been enough guys in her time, most of whom were complete idiots looking for a quick stress release which she always declined, to realize that she just didn't swing that way. It'd taken her a while to figure it all out, but now she knew for certain after a bit of experimenting… well a lot of it actually. Rachel Amber didn't do things half-heartedly when she'd set her mind to it. This discovery did explain her lack of commitment to all her relationships before now, seeing as she had been setting her sights on the wrong kind of people.

After declining his advances on several occasions, one of which ended up with him getting a black eye, she'd been dropped. With no other substantial source of income, she'd been left in the lurch. Mark Jefferson would have probably accepted her back if she'd done what he wanted, maybe he'd even anticipated it, but that was out of the question. This little bump in her modelling career hadn't deterred her though. If anything, it had spurred her on to prove a point, that she could make it without him and she vowed that he would regret his lack of respect when she was featured in a big time gig. The second she had an audience willing to listen, she'd expose him for the pervert he was and ruin him. For now, revenge would have to wait. She had to focus on actually _getting_ there first.

Her phone vibrated on the coffee table just in front of her and she lazily reached out to grab it. She glanced at the screen, seeing a familiar name pop up, Chloe Price. Chloe had been her friend for a good few years now and Rachel was thankful for her. She never failed to brighten up the gloomiest of days with her biting sarcasm and surprisingly helpful advice. She also liked to get drunk and high, which was what they ended up doing most days.

Rachel accepted the call, placing the phone to her ear, "Chloe, what do you want this time?"

" **Do I always have to need something to just have a chat with my best friend?"** Chloe innocently replied.

"If it were anyone else, I'd say no," the aspiring model retorted wryly as she repositioned herself into a sitting position.

" **Ouch, that hurts my feelings,"** Chloe chuckled, **"Maybe I don't feel like sharing my big news with you now."**

Unable to resist the bait, Rachel sighed and decided to humor her, "What big news is that?"

" **Oh, so you want to know now, huh?"** her punk friend lightly teased, **"You've been requested."**

"Oh?"

There was a dramatic pause and Rachel could almost hear the smug grin in Chloe's voice as she announced, **"By none other than Max Caulfield."**

Rachel's eyebrows shot up at this and she nearly dropped the phone, "Wait… _the_ Max Caulfield. You are shitting me, right?"

" **I shit you not,"** Chloe assured more sincerely than I have ever heard from her, which isn't saying much really.

Maxine Caulfield, or Max as she preferred to go by, was an up and coming photographer. Over the past two years, she had certainly made a name for herself. Her quirkily original style soon got her noticed as one to watch out for, particularly in the indie scene. The portfolio she'd accumulated over the past couple of years was an impressive one without a doubt and nobody could deny the raw emotion in her work, something that really set her apart from the competition.

About a year ago, she made an unexpected alliance with yet another rising star in the photography world, Victoria Chase. There was much doubt over this decision considering the two could not be more different, both in terms of photographical style and personality. Chase had essentially become a household name in the fashion industry especially over the last year, an area Max had no experience in.

Despite the initial skepticism, it soon became apparent that this melding of minds was the single most defining moment of both their careers. Since both of them specialized in different fields, it opened up almost endless possibilities for them. This coupled with the Chase family funds and their collaboration began to gain immense interest from various parties, both upcoming and established. They'd even been gaining some attention from outside of America. With Victoria's cool business head and Max's uncanny ability to deal with the public side of their operation with a modest, down to earth nature, it had only a matter of time before they hit the international stage and gained a huge fan base.

The fact that Max even knew about someone as low time as her was a compliment, and to have her _request_ a photoshoot was almost beyond comprehension.

"Why would she be scouting someone like me?" Rachel asked in slight confusion as she got up and walked over to her kitchen to get a glass of orange juice.

" **I may have done a shameless name drop,"** Chloe admitted. She had often told her that she knew Max, but Rachel had assumed that she'd been messing with her.

Rachel balanced the phone between her shoulder and ear as she awkwardly opened her lowly stocked fridge and took out the cartoon, "I remember you saying that you knew her, but I thought you were talking out of your ass."

" **Well, I am not and she wants to see you strut your stuff,"** Chloe affirmed confidently, **"I'll text you the info after this call."**

The blonde girl's brow furrowed at this as she located a glass and poured out her drink. Usually for big names in the business there was a huge formal selection, sometimes interviews and she'd almost definitely have to make up a portfolio. This sounded as if she was pretty much guaranteed the job however, "Doesn't she want an interview or something first?"

" **Nope, apparently my recommendation is enough,"** Chloe paused thoughtfully for a moment, **"She might have a word with you when you get there, but that's just to discuss what you'll be doing and to get acquainted."**

Rachel had to admit, she was mildly impressed at Chloe's initiative here. She knew that Rachel had been struggling to make ends meet and this was the perfect opportunity to fix that, "She must trust you then."

" **Who wouldn't?"** Chloe cheekily responded, **"I also slipped a few of your photos her way and she seemed hella impressed."**

Rachel felt a fond smile tug at her lips, "What would I do without you, Chloe?"

There was some shuffling coming from the other end before Chloe answered, **"Life sure wouldn't be as fun, right?"**

"You have an interesting definition of fun, but yes," Rachel had gotten into many a tight squeeze because of Chloe and she'd lost count of the times they'd almost ended up in jail because of her antics, "Seriously though, thanks. I owe you one."

" **Damn right you do! I expect my payment in food,"** Chloe playfully teased.

Rachel took a thoughtful sip of her juice, "You sure know how to blackmail me."

" **It's an art,"** Chloe amusedly countered, **"Anyway, I'll let you go now. I'll swing by your place sometime during or after the shoot to see how you're doing."**

"I look forward to it," Rachel mentioned as Chloe hung up. This promised to be an interesting arrangement.

* * *

 **Office Building – Wednesday 19** **th** **October 2016 – 8:46 am**

Rachel waited in the foyer of the unassuming building Chloe had sent her the location to. Her appointment with Max started at nine, but she figured it would be a good idea to get her earlier to show she was ready and eager. It's not like she had anything better to do anyway. She had taken one of the white leather seats with a free coffee, which was a really unexpected yet appreciated touch, and had begun ploughing her way through the magazines left on the coffee table. She hadn't been able to afford a new magazine in a couple of months, so it was novel to have the chance to properly browse the latest fashion news.

In this particular magazine, there was an article about Mark Jefferson. It was something about a new project he had lined up that would, as he put it, "blow everyone's minds with the previously unexplored theme in mainstream photography of the visceral volatility of human nature," among other pretentious BS. It sounded sketchy as hell to Rachel, but seemed to be causing quite the stir in the community.

She flicked through, stopping on another article which appeared to be one of the main features. This double page spread was devoted to "Uncovering the Indie Queen of Photography, Max Caulfield," or so the title claimed. There was a brief summary of her upbringing and background at the top. Max was born in Arcadia, but at the age of thirteen her family moved to Seattle due to financial issues. At the age of eighteen, she returned to attend Blackwell Academy and it was there that she really started her path to fame. She became associated with Mark Jefferson and, on winning the Everyday Heroes Contest he'd set up, she managed to create an extensive network of contacts. It was through this that she was able to have her pick of basically any model she wanted to incorporate into her work and had access to a wide range of sources. From there, her career rocketed and she soon became a rising star.

There was a showcase of her most famous works on the page, along with one very modest picture of Max herself, looking kind of awkwardly adorable. There were few pictures of Max available, however the ones that had been taken had piqued Rachel's interest. She was about as tall as Rachel, at least that's what her profile said, with a thin frame, mid-length brown hair, pale freckled face, defined cheekbones and soft doe-like blue eyes that almost seemed to draw you in. This coupled with her quirky hipster attire and the almost cringe worthy phrases she used all added up to a very unique, genuine and lovable individual.

 _Maybe it's worth trying on my famed charm,_ Rachel eagerly thought. It had been a while since she'd tried to make a move on anyone, and she theorized that Max would prove to be a challenge. She never forced people into doing things they didn't want to, but most were actually very receptive to her flirtations.

"Miss Amber," the receptionist called out to her, "Miss Caulfield is ready for you now. If you'll please walk down this corridor and enter the third door on the left."

Rachel stood up and made her way over to the hallway, following the instructions she had been given. She reached the door and knocked on it confidently.

"It's open," a soft spoken voice called out from behind the door. Rachel pushed on the door and stepped inside the room. A blue couch sat in the nearest left hand corner, with a modest sized TV in front of it. Shelves lined the wall, filled with various books and trinkets and photos were stuck all over the place, covering almost every square inch of the walls. Some photo equipment was placed in the far right hand corner, with a closed door next to it. A dark wooden desk was placed near the far wall of the room, its surface completely covered in scraps of paper and photos. There Max was, sat in the chair behind the desk.

When she noticed Rachel, she offered up a small smile and motioned to one of the chairs in front of her desk, "Please take a seat, Miss Amber."

Rachel sauntered over to the chair and sat, "Please call me, Rachel."

"Ok, Rachel. Feel free to call me Max. I've never been one for formalities," Max mentioned as she leaned back in her chair. She had an extremely intense stare, one that sent shiver up Rachel's spine, "The photos Chloe showed me don't do you justice at all."

Rachel grinned, "I could say the same for you too," she glanced down at the photos of her laying on the desk, "These were done by someone I believe has about as much talent as a dead slug, and much less charm."

Max's eyebrow raised slightly in intrigue, "Oh, and who would that be?"

"Mark Jefferson," Rachel clearly stated. She had at least been able to keep the photos he'd taken, it's not like they had wanted them anymore after she'd been fired. Besides, there was no way she'd let him keep any of the photos, no wonder what he would do with them.

Max closed her eyes deep in thought, "It's a shame. He used to actually be a real inspiration to me, but as soon as the fame got to his head he started losing his touch as it were."

"He's been making up for that in the more literal sense of the word," Rachel offhandedly commented, "He is such a perv."

"I had heard," Max sighed dejectedly as she shuffled in her chair, "I'd hoped the rumors were false, but since you've worked with him before, you'd know better than anyone. He's always been… strange," she added as an afterthought, "I apologize for you having to put up with that," a determined glint flickered in her eyes, "I can assure you that you will be safe here and I will ensure that you are not subjected to anything inappropriate."

Rachel saw her first opening and propped her chin on her hand, putting on a slightly huskier tone "Well, I don't mind inappropriate behavior from _certain_ people."

Max's eyes widened a fraction, but otherwise her expression remained stoic, "Is that so? Well then, you shall have to inform me of any unwanted inappropriate behavior then."

"I have a feeling that won't be an issue," Rachel grinned coyly, her hazel eyes trained on Max's blue ones, which briefly showed a flash of uncertainty and maybe even embarrassment at the insinuation, "I'll be sure to show my approval for any such behaviors too."

"I… see," Max finally managed to say before clearing her throat, "That is reassuring then. I would like you to feel as comfortable as possible while working with me."

"Oh, is that so?" Rachel teasingly questioned with a slight smirk, "Well, I can think of a few ways we can get more… comfortable with one another, to get better acquainted and improve our… working relationship, among other things."

Rachel watched with glee as Max tensed ever so slightly and swallowed at her words. After a moment of suddenly tense silence, Max leaned forward in her chair, once again focused on her job, "That aside, I hope that this will be an enlightening experience for both of us. It will be a pleasure to work with you."

"I'm sure it will be, in more ways than one," Rachel daintily extended a hand, which Max took presumably for a shake. Instead, Rachel took Max's hand in hers and leaned down to place a gently kiss on the back of her hand, "The pleasure is all mine, Max."

Max seemed taken aback by the bold move, as she had expected. Rachel figured that a more direct approach would be needed to really gauge Max's feelings about her advances, otherwise she would just brush them off. She needed to kind of back her in a corner, make her squirm a bit, in a good way of course.

Max bit her lip, "Uh… s-so… I guess I'd best tell you how this is going to work," she stammered sheepishly as Rachel slowly let go of her hand, "As with all my sessions, this will be a one to one photoshoot. In my experience, people are more receptive and natural the fewer people around."

"Sounds perfect to me," Rachel softly replied, "I was hoping for a more… intimate session."

Max laughed nervously before standing up and walking over to the closed door, "If you'll follow me, Rachel."

Rachel did as commanded, following Max into what she now realized was a photography Dark Room. It was a fairly small room with an impressive display of equipment from some of the top brands dotted around. There were various props lining the room and an outfit rail tucked in the corner, filled with all sorts of weird and wonderful clothing.

"I had a chat with Chloe and she told me that you would probably prefer this kind of setting," Max clarified as she started to get set up, "Normally I might go to another location, but since this is our first session I would like you to be in an environment you are used to."

Max liked to incorporate as much nature as possible into her shots, often going to places such as forests, cliff faces and even Junkyards to take her shots. She picked places with an air of whimsical mystery and nostalgia, in fact Arcadia Bay had become the subject of many photos she'd taken. It hadn't really been until last year that she'd seriously started to incorporate people into her pictures. Victoria had suggested that she broaden her skill base by pushing outside her comfort zone, something she had agreed with. It was funny really, when she'd attended Blackwell there was no way she could have imagined eventually partnering up with Victoria Chase of all people. They were total opposites in almost every single way, but that seemed to work out somehow. They had a mutual respect for one another's talent and now, outside of the teen clique environment, the two of them actually got on fairly well. They were both older, more mature and so had quickly worked out their minor rivalry from Blackwell.

Rachel joined her as she got to work. It truly was amazing to watch, she could almost feel the passion flowing from Max as she prepared everything. It was mesmerizing to witness and Rachel was impressed by the pride Max appeared to take in her work. She had taken a lot of smaller modelling jobs and most of the photographers she'd worked with lacked that fire Max possessed. After a few minutes, she seemed satisfied and turned back to Rachel, "So, I would like to see what you naturally would be inclined to do in front of the camera for this session. I'd like to work with your strengths where possible and this is a good way of finding them."

This made everything so much easier. Rachel essentially had free reign over where this went, which meant she could easily slip in some more suggestive poses and work from there. She figured it might take some time to actually get Max comfortable enough with her to even consider pushing for the more physical side of what she had planned, if she was willing to go that far of course, but Chloe had told her that there were at least three sessions planned for her and maybe more if she played her cards right. She'd also let her in on a little secret, that Max had actually been searching for a longer term relationship and had been for a while. Chloe had been helping her look and had assure Rachel that she was totally Max's type.

With this knowledge running through Rachel's mind, she started off modest and reserved, Max eagerly snapping her from many a different angle, "That is amazing, Rachel," she muttered approvingly as she crouched down, "You truly have a knack for this."

As time passed and after more praise from Max, Rachel decided to kick it up a notch. Her poses became more seductive and her expression more enticing. There was a subtle change in Max's own body language, becoming tenser with every shot. Rachel knew that she was pretty, and that wasn't to sound cocky or anything. There were people way more beautiful than she was of course, but she had her own beguiling charms and she hoped that was the reason for Max's growing tensions, if so then she was well on her way to getting what she wanted.

A while later, Max placed her camera to one side and nodded approvingly, "That was a great session. Thank you for your hard work. If you would come back tomorrow at the same time, then we can continue."

Rachel strode over to Max, leaning in close and whispering softly in her ear, "Well, you know, the session doesn't have to end there, Max. I have a few more things I would love to show you now."

Max sighed deeply, running her fingers through her hair, "You know, you don't… need to do that."

Rachel took a step back, really curious to see how this would play out, "Do what?"

"Don't try to play coy with me, Rachel," Max quietly mentioned as she sat down on a chair just to the side of the main photo section, "I've seen this enough times to know when someone is trying to tease a certain response out of me."

It was unsurprising to hear this really. There was something about Max that just drew Rachel in, and it would seem that others couldn't resist her undeniable charm either, "Oh?"

The young photographer rubbed her temples, "Yes. I've had no end of propositions, both to gain influence when I was starting out by perverted assholes and to promote it on the behalf of someone desperate to get into the business," her expression became troubled now, "That is not how I operate. I respect those I work with and treat them as people, not just some plaything I can abuse due to my position, not like some people."

The aspiring model slowly waltzed over to the chair, coming up behind and slowly wrapping her arms around her shoulders, "Who says I was doing this for a reason like that?"

Max was painfully aware of Rachel pressing into her back and tried hard to stay focused. Rachel was a pretty girl, there was no denying that and it's not like she would be against what she suspected the other girl was suggesting. Before when she was a teen she'd been so shy about these things, and she still was a bit, but now she was more willing to enact upon her inner most urges when they presented themselves. She had been with a few people since her rise to fame, so she was no stranger to this. Most of her relationships had fallen apart due to work and she had to admit that she'd been getting pretty lonely recently. In fact, she could remember talking about it with Chloe and had to wonder if she knew Rachel would be like this.

Still, she had no idea why someone like Rachel would even give her a second glance. She could pretty much have anyone she wanted, so why would she settle for someone as ordinary as Max? It just didn't add up. For this reason, Max strengthened her resolve, "In my experience, these are the only reasons for someone in your position to proposition me with something like this. That or you're doing it to blackmail me."

It was understandable that Max was being careful considering her position, but Rachel had no intention of backing down, unless she was explicitly told by Max herself that she wasn't interested, "I get why you would be skeptical of my reasons, but that's really not why I'm doing this."

"Let's say I believe you," Max finally muttered, "Why else would you try this?"

Rachel's expression softened and a slight grin formed on her lips, "Maybe I find you irresistibly attractive and adorable."

Max's stony expression broke at these words, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks, "Now I know you're lying to me."

"No way," Rachel breathed, feeling like she was finally getting somewhere with Max, "I would never lie about something like this."

Max had nothing to say to counter this, so Rachel pressed on in her advances, "I was thinking we could maybe have a more… intimate photo session and see where it goes from there. It's always good to push yourself out of your comfort zone after all and expand your ventures, right? I of course, won't force you into anything. You're in control of this."

Max swallowed hard as she bit her lip, really thinking over everything before replying, "I… suppose I'm not totally against that idea."

Rachel smirked smugly at her approval of the idea, "I'm glad to see that you agree with me."

"I… um…" Max began, her words getting caught in her throat.

Rachel chuckled at her sudden embarrassment, "Just… relax, Max. We'll start off with something a little more in your comfort zone," she brushed her long blonde hair casually over her shoulder, letting it flow like a waterfall and exposing the blue feather earring with a coy smile on her face, "Well, Max. Work your magic."

Max exhaled shakily and grabbed her camera as Rachel positioned herself into a mildly teasing pose ready for her to start. She just had to treat this like any other photoshoot… right? She steadied her hands as she lined up the first shot, her finger hovering over the button. One of Rachel's blonde eyebrows quirked up playfully when Max finally took her first photo. She took a step closer to Max, changing up her pose and smiling as the other girl paused for a moment, most definitely checking her out, before taking the picture.

She took another step, bringing her right in front of Max. Rachel reached out and placed a hand on Max's cheek, lightly stroking it, "How am I doing so far?"

The response Rachel received was one she wasn't quite expecting at this stage. Before she realized it, Max had nervously pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was brief and chaste, but it sent shivers down her spine nonetheless. Their faces were now inches apart and Rachel could feel Max's warm breath on her skin as she hesitantly whispered, "Does that answer your question?"

It was Rachel's turn to be rendered speechless now, something that almost never happened, in fact she couldn't recall a single time. She stared deeply into those gentle blue eyes she'd been so captivated by ever since seeing them for the first time, unable to look away now. Instead of feeling simple lust as usual when in these situations, there was something else this time, something that ran much deeper. Among other things, Rachel was a believer in love at first sight, or at least a less idealistic version of it, if the right person came along. It was more to do with that almost instantaneous spark that happened on meeting certain people, one that pulled you in. Maybe some would call her a hopeless romantic, and maybe they'd be right, but she couldn't deny this connection she felt with Max as she gazed into her eyes. Something just told her, call it instinct, destiny or some other strange force, that the woman stood in front of her was a keeper.

Rachel responded in kind with a tender kiss of her own. Normally, she was much rougher with her passions, but this time she felt compelled to take things slow and steady, to enjoy every second as opposed to rushing straight through to her baser desires. It's not that she didn't feel them, they were most definitely there in the back of her mind, but she had no desire to enact upon them right away. Normally with these kinds of hook ups, those involved would do what they needed and it was unlikely that she would ever hear from them again. While these arrangements were usually preferable, being simpler and cleaner, Rachel didn't want that now and she reckoned that wouldn't be what Max wanted either. It just didn't fit her personality to do that.

They stood there for a few moments, moving their lips gently and simply enjoying this moment. Nothing else mattered right now, apart from the two of them here in this room. Max's arms slowly wrapped around Rachel's waist, pulling her closer and tentatively deepening the kiss. She was never usually one to take the initiative, but for some reason it felt easier to do so now. She felt Rachel's hands in her hair, lightly scratching at her scalp as the exchange continued. This was the last thing Max had considered that she would be doing today, but was glad for it. Things had been getting way to stressful recently and she hadn't had much time to just relax or meet up with people. This was a great way to do both. Her heart ached from the unexpected tenderness. She had half-expected Rachel to be pushing for… other things, but she seemed more than happy to just take things slow. They didn't need to rush things, they had all the time in the world to do this.

Rachel gently disengaged herself, offering up a content smile, "Max, I look forward to our next session," she whispered as she placed a soft kiss to Max's forehead.

"Me too," Max breathed, running her fingers along the long blonde strands of her model's hair, "I foresee there being a lot more of them in the future."

Rachel briefly pressed her lips against Max's once more, "I'm counting on it."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. I might add some more chapters to this story later depending on a few things, but for now consider it a one-shot. Thanks for reading, have a great day and I'll hopefully see you in another story.**


End file.
